The Last Chance
by Manu4380
Summary: What happens when we lose our chance of being really happy? Brennan is faced with the ultimate dilemma. Should she stay safe in a comfortable relationship or give in to the passionate love that has been with her for years?
1. Some Conversations

**A/N:** So... I decided to have a break from Dead Obsession, so I tried to do another one to ease my mind, but I didn't give up on the other one. This one is a result of a dream I had.

Thanks to **bones junkie4life **for the title of the story**, fortune kookie 91 **and** mag31** for the ideas and** saragillie **for editing it!! I hope you'll like it!!

* * *

Brennan was in her office. She was thinking about how drastically her life changed just because she decided that she would like to have a life with that man. 

They had known each other for quite some time, but since they met, Brennan knew that something sparkled between them. They'd been dating for some months and she was happy with him. He was nice, handsome, and most importantly, cared a lot about her.

At first when he asked her to move in with him, she was afraid.She didn't know if she was ready to trust someone that intimately yet. She changed her mind, however, when Angela explained that he only wanted to make her happy and if she didn't want to go, he wouldn't mind because he loved her regardless of her decision. She decided to move in. She was always trying to keep the people she loved and who loved her away, because she was afraid. However, she knew that with him it would be different, because he'd never leave her.

She noticed that when they walked together on the streets, the other women looked at them, actually her, jealously. She always smiled at that.

However, there was someone else. Someone she cared a lot about too. Someone she wasn't sure that liked her as much as she liked him. That was why she accepted the invitation to live with John.

She hadn't talk to her "someone else" in the last few weeks. He had been avoiding her. She heard rumors that he was thinking of leaving the country, but she didn't know why. It wasn't as if he had ever hinted to her that he was interested in being anything but friends with her.

Since she started dating John, they haven't talked or seen each other as much as they did before. They didn't eat lunch or dinner together, because she had them with John now.

She thought about calling him, but what would she say? "I'm sorry that I haven't spent that much time with you because I've been spending it with my boyfriend"? No, she couldn't do that; she should just leave their relationship alone for a while.

John had invited her to a special dinner today and requested that she wear a new dress. She decided to ask Angela for help.

She went to Angela's office, but she overheard Angela talking to someone and stopped.

"_Come on! This is your last opportunity. You can__'__t just let it go!__"_she heard Angela saying. But to whom was she talking?

"_I won__'__t Angela.__"_ she heard Booth's voice. She knew that she shouldn't be hearing the conversation, but she needed to know what was going on. _"__She__'__s happy now. He__'__s the perfect guy! I have nothing better than he does. I__'__m just her partner. Do you think she__'__d choose her partner above her boyfriend? If she__'__s happy, I won__'__t be the one ruining her happiness!__"_

Angela replied, _"__Booth, she__'__s happy, yes, but she was like that with Sully too and she decided to stay here instead of going with him.__"_

"_This is not like Sully. She__'__s so much better now than then. And if Sully had waited to leave, she might have gone with him.__"_

"_She stayed because of you, Booth. And she would stay even if he asked her 5 years later.__"_

"_I__'__m sorry, Angela, but there__'__s nothing I can do. I won__'__t fight anymore. She__'__s happy with him. I lost her forever. There__'__s no way we__'__re going to be more than partners and friends. I won__'__t wait forever for her to break up with the guy so I can use my __'__last chance__'__ as you say.__"_

She didn't need to hear anything more. She ran to her office, locked the door and she sat on her couch crying. She didn't want him to suffer for her, but part of her wanted him to wait for her. She could've said something sooner. She _should've_ said something sooner. If she had known that her feelings were reciprocated, she would've given it a try. But now was too late. He said that he wouldn't wait anymore and she knew it was her fault. The one chance for her to be really happy was gone.

'_I shouldn__'__t be thinking that! I have a boyfriend that loves me. But do I love him back? Not love. I don__'__t love him, but I care a lot about him and that__'__s enough. Will it be enough to keep this relationship?__'_ she shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts _'__Of course it will! And tonight I__'__ll have dinner with my boyfriend, so I have to forget all of this__'_

She stood up and wiped her tears and she went to Angela's office, as soon as she saw Booth leaving the Jeffersonian.

* * *

So? Should I continue or forget about it? Tell me what you thought of it!! And what you think that will happen!! 


	2. The Proposal

**A/N: **Okay... So, you guys asked, I decided to continue. This is kinda Brennan centric, so we'll be in her head lots of time. You guessed what would happen... well... some of you guessed right, others, not so right, but still you were close.

I bet you thought that the person I was talking about at the beginning of the first chapter was Booth. You really think I would make it that easy?

Thanks for all the reviews, thanks for reading the story and I hope you're really liking it!!

* * *

She heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled from the bedroom.

She opened the door to a bouquet of red roses. She smiled and took them. She went to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase.

John came in and kissed her lovingly. They lost themselves for a moment but then they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

They exited the apartment. John went outside while Brennan locked the door.

'_What am I complaining about? This man is perfect. He loves me and I like him very much.'_ she thought as she went outside. But still, there was a part of her that would always pick what Booth said. She didn't want him to give up on her. _'What if I let John go and then Booth doesn't want me anymore? I can't take the risk. I'll be loosing two possibilities of happiness. This way, at least I have one guaranteed.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the restaurant was silent. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about, but John was nervous and Brennan was thinking about the conversation she had heard in Angela's office.

As they arrived at restaurant, John opened the door for her. She managed a "Thank you". This was not the time to start talking about 'alpha-male tendencies'.

They ordered their food and then John started talking about his work day.

Brennan wasn't paying that much attention. _'Come on, Brennan. Concentrate in what your boyfriend is telling you. This is not the time to be thinking about something you were not supposed to hear.' _"… and that was it." John concluded is day of work. "What about yours?"

"I had a pretty good day, thanks," she lied. "Just working on some limbo cases. Nothing important." _'Yeah, nothing important like hearing something that could change your life forever!' _she shook her head as if to get rid of those thoughts, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by John.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Yeah. I just felt a little dizzy, but I'm fine." _'Way to go Bren, you keep on lying'_ she thought.

"Are you sure? Because we can go home if you want." he said concerned with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." she smiled.

They were finishing the desert when John took a little box from his pocket and put it in Brennan's hand.

"I want you to open that. I don't need an answer now. You can have all the time you want to answer it," he told her, looking into her eyes.

She could see the emotion in his eyes and from what she saw, this was big. She opened the box slowly a little afraid of what was inside of it. She froze at the shinny thing she saw inside. It was very simple ring. It was thin band with a row of small diamonds on it.

She looked at John, waiting for an explanation.

"Temperance, I want to be with you the rest of my life. I love you very much. Will you marry me?" He saw that she was a little panicked with the situation so he add, "I told you before and I'm going to tell you again. You have 3 options:

1) You say 'Yes';

2) You say 'No'

3) You think about it and answer when you're ready."

'_Good, Temperance. Now what?'_ she thought.

"I… Well…"

"You can think about it first, Temperance. I already…"

"No. I don't need to think. I know what my answer is." she said lowering her head as if ashamed of what she was going to do. "You're a great guy. You're very nice to me. You love me. You're there every time I need…"

"But…" he urged her to continue.

"I would be lying to you. I'd be lying to the rest of the world. I would be lying to myself," she said sadly. "You know I like you, but you also know that I can't love you. And caring a lot about you is not a reason for me to marry you. You deserve better than that, John. I hate myself for not being able to love you, I do. You're perfect."

"But not perfect for you…" He whispered.

After a moment of silence, she closed the box and gave it to him. She knew that if she stayed there much longer it'd be worse, so she stood up.

"You'll find another person, I know you will." she told him with a little smile.

"Yeah… I hope you'll find your true love, Temperance, and I know you will," he said with a sad smile. "I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you either. I'll get my things from the house and be out in two hours or so. Bye, John." she told him.

"Goodbye, Temperance."

And she left the restaurant, went to their apartment to gather her things, and moved them back into her old apartment.

* * *

Okay, so you wanted her to realize her feelings for Booth... is that good enough? Well, what will she do now? Any ideas? Review!! Tell me what you think of it!! 


	3. Girl Talk

**A/N:** Okay... You asked, here it is... the next chapter... Just because their reviews were really awesome and gave me some ideas as how this chapter would be, I'd like to dedicate this to SnitchCatcher and beaglelvr93, even tthough this chapter has really no B&B... lol... Special thanks to Mandi, mag31 and saragillie. I hope you like this chapter...

* * *

She went to John's apartment to get her things. She didn't have much, so it'd be quick. As she got there, all the memories of the time they were together kept coming to her mind. 

'_I have to get out of here as soon as I can. I have to think and this place has a lot of memories that keep messing with my mind. What the hell did I do? This was my opportunity to be really happy. What if Booth changes his mind and doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't even want to talk to me or see me anymore? What about Angela? What will she say to me?'_ she repeated those questions over and over again as if waiting for a answer some time while she got her clothes and her stuff.

Thirty minutes later she left John's apartment and drove to her old apartment.

Forty-five minutes later, she was in her old apartment. She didn't got her things out of the car, she had a lot of things in there. She was too sad and too upset to think about that right now. She just went to the couch, grabbed a pillow and cried.

She wasn't a very emotional woman, but this time she might've lost everything. After some time, she stopped crying and decided to call Angela. She grabbed her phone and dialed Angela's number. After two rings, she picked up.

"_Angela"_

"Angela, please. I need to talk to you." she said sobbing.

"_What happened, sweetie?" _she asked, concerned with her friend.

"I can't tell you on the phone. Can you stop by my apartment?" she asked, pleading.

"_Of course, Bren. I'll be there in ten."_

"Thanks, Angela."

"_You're welcome, sweetie."_

Ten minutes later, her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and she saw Angela. She opened the door and Angela came in.

"What happened? You called me like that. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"John proposed." she said calmly.

"That's great, sweetie!" she said excited. Then she looked at her hand but didn't saw any ring. She started to realize what happened. "What did you say?"

"I… I said that I couldn't marry him." she said, tears starting to fall.

"Why? Isn't he the perfect guy for you? You two were so happy." she said trying to know the reason of the negative answer to the proposal.

"I didn't love him. Should I have said yes and then spent the rest of my life regretting it?" she asked, sitting in the couch. Angela sat next to her.

"Why would you regret marrying a guy so nice, so handsome, so…" Angela started.

"Because there's someone else." she interrupted Angela, but in a low voice as if she was telling a secret.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Angela asked, obviously not believing in what she was saying.

"There's someone else, okay? Would you like to get married to Hodgins knowing that you loved someone else?" she asked.  
"I love Hodgins, sweetie." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know what I meant"

"Okay, I got it. But who's the other guy? Do I know him?" she asked, trying to figure out what guy could make her give up such life with John.

"I… he… Ange, can we please skip that part?" she pleaded.

"Oh my… It's Booth isn't it?" she asked and looked at Brennan. She lowered her head and managed a little nod. That was enough to Angela. "I knew it! I always said that you two were the perfect couple!"

"Right now that doesn't help very much, you know?" she said, sarcastically.

"Oh crap! We have to get Booth before he leaves!" Angela remembered the conversation she had earlier with Booth when he told her that he wouldn't fight for Brennan and that he was moving to another city.

"What?! He left?" Brennan was starting to think that everything was falling down around her head.

"What are you waiting for? Call him! Tell him to wait! Uh… tell him that you need to talk to him," Angela said, handing her the phone.

After five tries, he still hadn't picked up his cell phone. She gave up.

"Okay. So try his house. See if he's there," Angela encouraged her.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" she asked, afraid that it might be true.

"Oh, come on, Bren! You have this huge news to give him and you're going to give up, because you think that he might not want to talk to you? Is that what you want, for him to leave you and for you stay here unhappy?" she demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'll see if I can find him there," Brennan said. Picking up her coat and purse, she left her apartment hoping that he'd be home.

* * *

So... A little review now? Even if you just say that you "loved it" or "it sucks"... You just need a little click in that little buttom and then you can say what you thought... 

Next Chapter will be B&B's confrontation... some ideas would be great!! Tell me what you want to see happening!!


	4. The Last Chance

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I feel a liitle bad for those who told me that this was angsty and almost start crying... If you almost cried with the others, I'm warning you... This one will be worse. I hope this one is good for you Mal. And Addict... Poor John... no need for a voodoo doll!! lol

**Disclaimer:** Just because I want to, doesn't mean I own them...

* * *

She didn't know what she was going to tell him. She didn't even know if she should be there in the first place, but she really needed to talk to him. She wanted him to stay with her and not leave the country just because he gave up on her.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, the door opened.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said, stepping aside so that she could enter the house.

They stood there looking at each other, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Brennan talked first.

"We haven't talked for a while…"

"We haven't had cases…"

She knew he was trying to escape the conversation, so she started again.

"No, Booth. Even when we had cases, we didn't talk as much as we used to. You didn't even tell me that you were going to interrogate the main suspect the last time."

"You were with John, so I thought that I shouldn't take you away from him, just because of some interrogation. I did that once when you were with Sully and it didn't go very well, so I thought that I shouldn't do that again. Besides, I can do it on my own. I didn't need you there. I did it before you came along and become my partner, so I'm perfectly capable of doing it alone," he said coldly.

"Booth… We haven't had a real conversation for weeks! Why are you avoiding me?" she looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I haven't… Why are you here? Do you need something?" he changed the subject. He didn't want her to know that he's been avoiding her because he can't stand seeing her with another man in a happy life.

"I came here to talk to you," she answered.

"Well, we're talking, so can you…"

"John proposed," she interrupted him.

"Oh…" he said, shocked with what she just said.

She was going to say more, but she was interrupted by female voice coming from the hall.

"Seeley, do you have…"

Brennan took a look at her from head to toe. She was blonde and very beautiful. She'd be in her 20's, probably, and she was wearing Booth's shirt. Then she looked at Booth, surprised with what she just saw.

The moment she looked at him straight into the eye, Booth knew she got the wrong idea.

"Bones…"

"I… I have to go…" and she opened the door and left.

Booth went after her.

"Wait! Temperance!" he yelled, but it was too late. She was already starting the car and left at full speed. Then she was gone.

"Damn!" he cursed and entered the house.

"Did I say something wrong?" the woman asked.

"No, Natalie, you didn't," he said as he took his coat "I'm gonna take a walk. Call me if you need something. Okay, cousin?"

"Yeah. I will," she smiled, but she had a feeling that she did messed up something "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was the one that got the wrong idea. And she's going to get married, so…" he said as he left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got in her car and drove away. She only managed a couple of miles, before she was crying so hard that she could not see the road. She pulled over.

"How could I be so stupid! He said that he would give up. I just never thought it'd be that fast, I guess. I left John and then I went to Booth but he's already moved on. Great move, Temperance! Now you won't be with either of them. John loved me and I cared a lot about him too. Why did I leave him?"

'_Because you love Booth,'_ a little voice inside of her head told her.

"But I don't believe in love!"

'_You don't need to believe it to love someone. It just happens. Besides, you __do__ believe it. You just don't want to admit it because it's not rational and everyone you love leaves you eventually. But Booth isn't like the others. Booth is different. You have to get back to his house and tell him that you denied John's proposal because of him. This time it will be different. He won't leave you!'_

"There won't be another time. He moved on and I'm going to do the same now," she said believing that she wouldn't need Booth to be happy.

'_This might be your last chance to try and have something with Booth!' _the voice told her.

"I don't care if this might be the last chance! I'm not going to take it. This time, I'm the one giving up!" she wiped her tears away and started the car as she started a new life. A new life without Booth.

* * *

How's that for angst? I feel like I'm an evil person now... but I feel good about it...

Any ideas of what will happen now? Tell me something!! Leave a review with your opinion and some ideas if you want to.


	5. Cullen's Idea

**A/N: **First I have to apologise... it took me too long to update this, but now that school started, I don't have a lot of time to write for the story, but I'll manage a weekend once in a while... I'll do my best to keep updating even if it takes a little longer...

Thanks for the reviews. You are very nice. I'm glad you're liking the story (if you are... lol). Thanks for the ideas, keep them coming, I might use some of them. :-)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I probably wouldn't have school and I wouldn't be here writing this stuff... I'd be writing for the show...

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Since that night, Brennan had been avoiding Booth. He kept trying to talk to her, but she refused to listen. Since she decided to move on, she didn't want to hear his excuses or something else that might've made her change her mind.

When he called her, she asked if they had a case. When he said they didn't, she'd just hang up on him. Then he left messages.

"_Bones, c'mon. Please let me explain what happened. You got it all wrong. It wasn't what you think it was. You're being irrational! Why won't you talk to me? You just like to piss me off, don't you? That's why people leave you.(…) Bones… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that. Just… just call me. I really need to talk to you."_

She didn't know what to think after that, but she needed to keep her distance.

She was also avoiding Angela, because she had been asking a lot of questions she didn't really want to answer.

So she'd spent all her time in the lab, working on limbo cases. She barely slept, needing to keep her mind busy and not think about what happened that night. She was grateful they hadn't had any murder cases lately. It was easier to avoid Booth that way, but she knew that sooner or later he would come by with a case. Then he'd force her to listen and that was something she didn't want. She wasn't naïve enough to think that the killers would stop killing just because she was mad at Booth.

She went to her office to get some reports when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Doctor Brennan."

She straightened herself, recognizing the voice.

"Director Cullen? What can I do for you?"

"I needed your help to identify something. Since you haven't talk to Agent Booth or vice-versa, I decided to call you personally.

"Oh… Yeah…" she thought about all the times Booth had called her and hadn't answered, "Okay, I can go there. What time do you want me there?"

"Well… If you could make it at 4:30. Is that good for you?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll be there," she said. After she hung up, she went back to the bones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Cullen hung up, he prepared to dial another number.

"One down, one to go," he said, just before he called the other person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in his office, taking care of some paperwork. It had been two weeks since the fiasco. He needed to tell her that she had the wrong idea about what happened, but she wouldn't let him.

He called her a thousand times during the first week after that. Then he just gave up and stopped calling.

The question he'd been pondering came back to him: Why had she come over just to tell him that John proposed? There must have been another reason. And she never told him if she'd said yes or no.

Then it hit him.

"No, it can't be…" he thought for a couple of minutes, "But that's the only thing that makes sense…"

Then his phone started ringing.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth," Cullen barked.

"Sir," he said, his attention now focused on his boss. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just have a mission for you."

"A mission? Don't you mean a case, because I usually work on…"

Cullen cut him off. "I know what I said and I meant it. I want you in my office at 4:30."

"Sure! I'll be there, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good. They're both coming. Now let's hope it'll go as well as planned," he said after hanging up.

* * *

Now... before you ask, I have no idea why Cullen would want to help, but I just thought that usually it's Angela who helps, so I decided to make it differently...

Give me some ideas... I'm still not sure about what's gonna happen... Review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen next.


	6. Meetings and Runs

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be dedicated to SnitchCatcher for the lovely review on the 4th chapter... yeah... late, but still I thought this was was better to dedicate than the last one... lol. Thanks for reading. I hope you're liking.

If you're reading Dead Obsession too, I must say that one is kinda stopped for now... the person that was helping me do it is busy right now, so whenever we'll get together again, we'll work on it.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah... right... even if I told you I own them, you know it's not true...

* * *

Booth looked at his watch. It were 4:25. He decided to go see Cullen. He didn't want to be late for the meeting.

He knocked on the door.

"_Come in"_

He entered the room, "Yes, sir?"

"Sit down, Agent Booth," he pointed the chair in front of him.

'_This looks serious,'_ Booth thought.

Cullen saw Booth's worried face.

"Oh, don't worry, Agent Booth, we're just waiting for someone to start," he said smiling a little to reassure the agent.

"Waiting for who?" Booth asked curious.

"You'll have your answer in a few minutes," Cullen told him. He was going to love the look in their faces when they saw each other.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cullen said.

Booth looked at the door, the moment it opened, to see who was coming.

Brennan entered the room and spotted Booth.

The way he was looking at her, she could tell he was thinking about that night, just as she was. This was the first time they saw each other since.

Cullen knew something was going on, he could feel the tension in the room. He just didn't know what it was that was making that tension so strong. He decided to give them some space and talk about it, whatever it was.

"Take a seat, Dr. Brennan," he stood up, "I'm gonna take a coffee and I'll be right back."

"Oh… I can come by later, if you're busy right now," Brennan said moving towards the door, trying to use the excuse to leave the room. But Booth knew what she was trying to avoid.

"Oh no," he said standing up and approaching her, "You're not going to get away that easily, Bones. I'm tired of you keep running from this."

"I'm not trying to get away from anything, Booth," she told him and glared at him as to make him stop talking about it.

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay, you two will stop right now," Cullen yelled to get their attention, "You two look like two kids fighting over a toy!"

Both of them lowered their heads guiltily, looking at their feet.

"I'm gonna take a coffee and when I get back, I want this resolved," he said opening the door to leave his office.

"But…"

"We…"

"No buts! Neither of you is going to leave this office until you talk about whatever you need to talk about. And believe me, you don't want me to take the second option," saying that he left and closed the door, leaving the two partners looking at each other, not knowing what to do.

Booth was glad this happened, otherwise he'd never had a chance to talk to her, because she kept avoiding him and rejecting his calls. But he wasn't sure this would be the best time or place to have this conversation. A lot of things needed to be said and he didn't want all of the people at the FBI building knowing them.

Brennan was nervous. She was sure he was going to mention that night and she didn't want to have this conversation. She'd been running away from it, but now she had nowhere to escape. She just wanted to forget that night.

They were still looking at each other and they got lost in each other's eyes. They stopped there, just looking at each other for a few seconds or minutes, they didn't know for sure. That was until Booth decided to speak.

"Bones, I…" the moment he started, her features changed. He could see in her eyes all the anger she was feeling. He just didn't know why. There was only one explanation for her to act like that that night, but he refused to believe it. She was going to marry John, right?

"Don't even start, Booth," she took a few steps back to maintain the distance.

"We need to talk about it," he said approaching her slowly.

"No. We don't have anything to talk about," she went to the door, trying to leave, but Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, holding her so that she couldn't escape from him.

"You and I both know we have to talk about that night."

"No, we don't," she said, trying to pull off from his embrace, but he held her even tighter, "You're hurting me, Booth. Let me go!"

"No. I won't let you go until you tell me why you went to my house that night."

"I told you already. I went there to tell you that John proposed."

He loosen up his arms around her a bit after hearing that. He couldn't believe he might've lost her to John because he wasn't brave enough to tell her that he loved her.

She held still. She knew that if she tried to leave now, he'd held her tight again. She had to take it easy and maintain the calm. She couldn't freak out now.

"And… What was your answer?" he asked, his voice lighter now. She wasn't trying to pull back now, so he removed his arms from around her. Exactly what she needed.

She took a step back and looked at her hands.

"I… uh…" she decided that it was now or never. She only had two options and now was the perfect time to choose one of them. She could run while he was distracted or tell him the truth about why she said no.

She wasn't ready to choose the second, so she moved to the door carefully while he wasn't really noticing.

All the events of that night came to her head and she couldn't held back her tears anymore.

"I told him I couldn't marry him," she said just before she ran out of the room, away from Booth.

He was still trying to figure out what happened, but then the last phrase made him realize something.

"Bones! Bones! Wait!" he ran after her, hoping he'd get her before she drove away once again.

Cullen heard part of the conversation. Mostly when they were yelling at each other. Then there was a silence and minutes later he saw her running, with Booth calling her and running after her a few seconds later.

If Booth didn't get to her in time, he'd have to take the second option to make this work and he wasn't sure they'd like it, but he was hopeful that one would definitely have some results.

* * *

Do you think Booth will catch her in time or he'll miss her?

Oh... bb-4ever, Cullen didn't lock them, but he left them alone so they could talk... is that good? lol

I seriously don't know what to do know... I thought of some different scenarios now but I don't know which one to use...

Tell me what you want to see happening now... and what you thought of this little piece, of course...


	7. Maybe it was really for the best

**A/N:** Okay... I know... I haven't updated for a really really long time... I'm so sorry... I've been really busy with school. I have bad news and good news. Good news is that after this wednesday I might work on my stories and hopefully get a lot of work done, that way I'll have more chapters to update. Bad news is that I'll make a break on this story for a bit and finish Dead Obsession. That way I can get all of my attention on this one.

Probably you'll have to read the last chapter if you don't remember what happened (I had to do that, so I won't blame you... lol) Thanks for the lovely reviews!!

Thanks to _fortune kookie 91, bb-4ever, beaglelvr93, bones junkie4life, Bella1992, Alicia, xXBlissfulCursesXx _and _SnitchCatcher_ for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you're still with me... lol... Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Booth ran after her. Since she had taken the elevator, so he had to take the stairs if he wanted to get to her in time. 

When he got to the lobby, he saw her running out of the building. He followed her, running as fast as he could.

She was outside the building already. He had to stop her now.

"Bones!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he saw them leave his office, Cullen entered, placing the coffee and the paperwork in his desk. He went to the window to watch what was happening.

After a couple of minutes, he saw Brennan running out of the front doors. After a few second he saw Booth too.

He was pretty sure Booth called her, because she stopped and looked at the floor.

'_She's crying,' _Cullen thought.

A few seconds later, Booth started approaching her slowly to not scare her. However, when he was got too close to her, she started running again. She hopped into her car quickly and drove away.

Booth knew better than to pressure her now. If he did that, she'd never gave him the chance to explain the situation. Maybe later she'd be more calm. He'd give her some time to think about it.

Cullen watched what happened. _'He was really close. He could've stop her. But then again I don't know what happened, so maybe it was really for the best.'_

Something really bad had happened to make her run like that, but that wasn't something he needed or wanted to know. He just wanted them to solve their problem, whatever it was, as soon as possible.

A few minutes later he heard a door slamming and he knew that Booth was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After closed the door of her apartment behind her. Taking her coat and shoes off, she moved to the couch, where she cried for a long time.

Now that she'd told Booth that she had refused John's proposal, she was sure he'd figure out why she'd reacted the way she did. And that scared her. What if things between the two of them changed? She liked things the way they had been before.  
She needed someone to talk to, and the logical person was Angela. Plus, she needed to apologize for being so touchy. Angela was only trying to make sure her was okay. Brennan picked up the phone and dialed Angela's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela and Hodgins were curled up against each other on the couch watching tv and occassionally stealing kisses from each other.

Angela's cell phone started ringing.

"I really have to answer. It's Brennan. We haven't talked for days. This might be important," she excused herself and moved to the bedroom.

"Bren? Sweetie, is anything wrong?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"_Yes, there's something really wrong… and… I don't know what to do now… I… Can you please come over? I really need to talk to you…"_

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be there in a few."

"_Thanks, Ange."_

"You're welcome, Bren."

She hang up and moved to the living room again.

"What's up?" asked Hodgins as Angela entered the room.

"Something's wrong with Brennan. I need to see her. I need to know if she's okay and, most importantly, I need to know what happened that night!" she said as she picked up her bag and her coat.

"You need anything?"

"Actually, can you do me a favor and talk with Booth? I have a feeling that this has something to do with him."

"Sure. Come," he said opening the door for her, "I take you to Brennan's place and then I'll meet Booth, somehow…"

Angela smiled, "Do you know how much I love you?"

He smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Yeah. I love you too. Now, let's check on the lovebirds, shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Angela at Brennan's, Hodgins drove to the Hoover Building, hoping that Booth was there. Since the man wasn't answering his cell phone when Hodgins called, he had no idea where he was.

Soon he found himself in front of Booth's office door. It was closed, so he knocked on the door.

He heard a mumbled reply, but wasn't sure if Booth told him to come in or to go away. Either way he decided to open the door and enter the office.

Booth was sitting in his chair tossing his tennis ball against the wall.

"What do you want?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the ball.

"Hello to you too," Hodgins said sarcastically, sitting in the chair in front of Booth's desk.

"I didn't do anything, okay? She got it all wrong," Booth started, thinking that Hodgins already knew what he was talking about.

"Whoa, whoa… okay… I didn't say anything. Good way to start, but can we please start from the beginning? Because some people in this room don't really know what happened…"

"I don't even know what happened. It was all so quick… I mean, I know what happened, but I really don't, you know?"

"Not really… Can we please start from the beginning with the "what, where, when, and how"? It'd be really helpful to make me understand what happened…"

"Okay," Booth took a deep breath and started, "So… what? A huge misunderstanding. Where? At my house. When? A couple of weeks ago. And how? Well… let's just say that my cousin was at my house. She had arrived a couple of hours before and she lost her luggage at the airport, so she was wearing some of my old clothes until they found her suitcases. Bones came to talk to me, but then my cousin appeared with my clothes. She saw her and got the wrong idea. The only thing she told me was that John proposed…"

"Wow… and she didn't say what was her answer?"

"At that moment, no."

"So you already know what was her answer to John's proposal?"

"Yeah. She said 'no'. And she went to my house to tell me that," he stood up, thinking about what he thought about it at that moment. It seems that he was right, "I should've seen this sooner. This would've never happened."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I…" he stopped and thought about the options he had, "I need to talk to her."

With that, he left the office in a quick step. He needed to get this clear as soon as possible. He couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know the truth. Besides, he was hoping that everything would go well and that maybe they could take a step forward in their relationship. He was tired of hiding his feelings.

Hodgins knew that he had to get Angela out of there quickly; if she was there when Booth arrived, Brennan would refuse to talk to him or Booth would lose his courage.

He grabbed his cell phone and sent her a text message telling her Booth was on the way and she'd better leave.

"Let's just hope that this time it'll really work…"


	8. Drunken Love

**A/N:** Yeah, I know... I don't know why I keep saying this, but I was supposed to work on the other story, but I've been so busy that I could only get inspiration for this one... something's wrong with me... Maybe you'll have to read the previous chapter, because I had to... lol

This story is finished now... there are two more chapters so far... so unless I decide to change something (if I get some really good ideas), then it'll end with 10 chapters. Although they're not all in my computer... I'm already working in the next one... but it won't be up very soon, I'm warning you. Because I really need to finish the other one... This is supposed to end in a cliffhanger, so prepare yourself for what's coming...

Thanks for the reviews. I won't even ask for reviews this time. You guys must be really mad at me... lol

**Disclaimer:** You must be really naïve to think I could ever own this tv show... lol

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Brennan yelled, as she walked toward the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Angela on the other side. She opened the door and stepped aside to let her in.

Angela enveloped her in a hug the second she stepped into her house.

"What's wrong, sweetie? What happened?" Angela asked, breaking the hug.

Brennan closed the door and both moved to the couch.

"It's a long story, Ange. I suggest you to sit down."

Angela complied. She sat near Brennan and grabbed her hand to reassure her, "I'm all ears, Bren. You can start."

Brennan took a deep breath as if mentally preparing herself and then launched into her story.

After hearing her friend's story, Angela asked, still a bit shocked, "He was with another woman?"

Brennan nodded, "Oh my God… I can't believe he did that."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Ange. I… I was completely speechless at the moment, so I just got out of there. I think I realized he moved on, so I decided to do the same," she said wiping the tears that she hadn't noticed that had fell while she was telling Angela what happened that night.

"What are you going to do now?" Angela asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know yet. I'll think about something," she stood up, "I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"No, thanks."

Brennan went to the kitchen. While she was there, Angela received a message. She took her cell phone out of her bag.

"Oh… I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself after reading Hodgins' message.

She went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Brennan.

"Hey, sweetie," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, Angela?" Brennan said, looking up from what she was doing.

"I have to go for a while. Hodgins needs me at the lab, but I can stop by later if you want."

"Sure."

Angela turned to leave.

"Oh, wait," Brennan said before she left the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Is there a new case or something?" Brennan asked, hoping that she'd have something else than Booth to think about.

"Oh, no. It's just some stuff he told me earlier that he needed my help for and he just sent me a message to remind me. It'll be quick. Call me if you need something, okay?"

"Will do. Thanks, Ange."

"Anytime, sweetie," Angela hugged her and then left the house.

Brennan closed the door as soon as Angela's shadow left the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth was driving, but his attention was barely at the road. All he could think about was what he'd tell her when he saw her.

He couldn't just walk in saying "I love you" and then kiss her and everything would be just fine. Well, he could, but he knew better than that. She wasn't like other women. She was different and that was the reason he loved her. She was all logic and rationality.

He just had to figure out a way to make her listen, so he could tell her what really happened that night. If she knew what really happened, they'd be okay. If she could just close the door in his face, he'd sit outside it until she decided to come out. She had to talk to him, he couldn't bear losing her.

He turned on the radio. He was done thinking. He had a plan and he was about to put it into action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to take a shower. The weather was cold. Almost as cold as she was feeling inside, so the hot shower would feel great.

While she was under the water, all she could think of was Booth. She tried her best not to, however, she couldn't help but think of him after everything that happened since that night. She really thought he was going to kiss her when they were at Cullen's office.

The worst thing about it was that, at the moment, she really wanted him to kiss her and make her forget all that happened. Things were already complicated enough; a kiss would have made things even worse.

She was done showering and thinking when the doorbell rang. She wrapped herself in the towel, grabbed her robe and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and her heart skipped a beat.

'_Oh my God,' _she thought, _'What am I going to do now?'_

"I know you're there," a familiar male voice said from the other side of the door, "Please, open the door. I need to talk to you."

"We don't have anything to talk about. Please, just leave."

"Temperance, please! Don't let me die here!" he begged her.

"You're not going to…" she started, but then she realized, _'He's drunk. I need to let him in or he won't stop and soon all the neighborhood will be here to see what's going on,'_ she looked at her robe, _'yeah, but I need to get dressed first.'_

"Wait a minute while I get the keys to open the door," she said, moving to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Temperance! Please! Don't leave me!" she could hear him rapping on the door, yelling for her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She opened the door and he almost fell to the floor.

"Oh… Sorry," he said smiling slightly at her.

"It's okay," she said, coming to his side to help him stand still, "Let's sit somewhere so we can talk, okay?"

"Of course, my dear. Whatever you want!"

"You are so drunk," she said, laughing at the way he stumbled and just fell into the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth took a deep breath. It was now or never. He couldn't waste this last chance he had to finally be with her. This was going to be difficult, but he needed to do it so they could move on with their lives and be happy, hopefully together.

He got out of the car and headed to her front door. When he was about to knock on the door, he heard her voice inside. He didn't understand what she said, but he knew it was her. If she was there, then he could just walk into the house, that way she couldn't just close the door in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood up to approach her, but he was so drunk he started to feel a little dizzy.

"You better sit down, John. You're going to fall and hurt yourself," she warned him and walked closer to make him sit again, but it was already too late. They both fell to the ground, with him on top of her.

They looked intensely into each other's eyes. Brennan couldn't help but think this felt too familiar.

'_Just like Booth was when we went to that bank vault,_' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when John decided to confess something.

"I still love you, Temperance."

"You're drunk," she said, trying to push him off of her. She failed miserably.

"I know that you're not with him, so why can't we both be happy together? You know you still love me," he said trying to kiss her.

"John, stop! Get off of me!"

He stopped even thought he hadn't got off of her, not because she told him to stop, but because he saw Booth at the door looking at them.


	9. Untimely Meetings

****

A/N: Okay, so first of all, thanks for the reviews. It's a good thing there are still people reading... So this one follows the last one right when it ended... Some asked for a fight and others told me that Booth had to get the real thing that was going on and not what it looked like... so yeah, just go ahead. Read it and you'll find out what happened... lol

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I own it... oh... you don't think so? Yeah me either, sadly...

* * *

'_Oh… Please tell me this is not happening,'_ Brennan thought.

"This is not what you're thinking…" she started, pushing John off of her and standing up in front of Booth.

"No, I think I got the right idea about it," he said coldly.

"No… you definitely got the wrong idea…" she said, trying to explain what happened.

"Nope. I got the right idea, believe me," he said, walking towards John, who was still trying to fight against the dizziness he was feeling, and punched him right in the face.

"Oh… Okay… You really got the right idea, I believe you now," she said, "but you can stop, okay? He's drunk. He has no idea of what he's doing."

"Oh, I know what I'm doing," John said, still a bit dizzy and recovering from Booth's punch. "I came here to take you home so we can live together happily ever after," he said, smiling, lost in his thoughts.

"Okay, pal, enough with the daydreaming," Booth said grabbing his collar, "now it's time for you to go home, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," he said, freeing himself from Booth, "and you're not the one that is going to make me leave."

"Wanna bet?" Booth challenged him.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, "That is not helping the situation."

"Sure! Let's see it then," John said, accepting the challenge.

"John! Don't be an idiot!"

"See? He's okay with it, so…" Booth told Brennan.

"No! You two are not going to fight!" she commanded firmly.

"We're not fighting," John said.

"You got one that's good with the words," Booth said, teasing her.

"We're just proving a point," John finished, getting ready for the fight.

"In this case, it means the same…" she said.

John moved first. He tried to hit Booth, but failed.

Booth responded equally, but didn't miss.

"Stop!" Brennan yelled, holding Booth and preventing John from getting anywhere near her partner. "Go home, John. We talk when you're sober."

"But, Temperance…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Home, John! We talk later," she said, pushing him off the door and closing it. She then turned on Booth, "What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can just walk into my house without permission? And then you just go and hit someone who's drunk?!"

She was mad now, he knew it. So he decided it was best to take it easy.

"I'm sorry… but he was the one who started," he said in his defense.

"If I remember well, you were the one who punched him in the first place…"

"Well, he challenged me," he said.

"Oh, no. That was later. I'm talking about the moment you walked into my house and started acting like a jealous boyfriend," she said without even realizing what had just left her mouth.

Booth looked guiltily at the floor. After a few moments, he spoke.

"I came here to talk to you."

"I don't see what else we need to talk about," she said walking past him, "You know where the door is."

"Oh no," he said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving, "You're not going to keep running away from this conversation. This time, we're going to talk, whether you want it or not."

She took a deep breath. He was right. There was no way to run from this again, not when they were alone in her house.

"Okay, you can start."

* * *

**A/N: **And remember... if you like it or even if you don't, just hit the review buttom and tell me something... any idea you may have... I'll glady accept the ideas, but I may not use it in this story... There's only one more chapter, so tell me how you want this to end.


	10. A Fresh New Start

**A/N:** Do you know that thing called school with lots of classes and work and so little fun? Okay, I just had two months of those... really serious... then the fun part got better so it wasn't all that bad... ;-) Well, here it is. The last chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it. I had lots of fun writing it and I can only hope you had as much reading it. Thanks to everyone who read this and left such great reviews! It's good to know people like it. :-)

**Disclaimer:** After all this time you still think I could own it? I wish I could, but I don't think that's relevant whatsoever...

* * *

He had thought about what he'd tell her. He even had the perfect speech to convince her, but after the fight with John and the jealous boyfriend comment, he felt more cautious about what he was going to say. He already felt like he had lost a few points because of that incident with John. 

"Okay… Let's start with that night, shall we?" he said. Brennan sighed deeply.

"Oh, you can sigh all you want but you need to listen to what I have to say. That means no leaving this room until we're done talking, got it?." he said.

"Okay, okay. I got it," she sat in the opposite couch to the one he was, "Can I at least say something?"

"You can say whatever you want, but only when I'm finished, if you don't mind."

"I do mind," she argued.

"Bones, please. I'm trying to not argue with you and at the moment you're not really helping, you know? Can we please skip the part when you're still trying to not have this conversation?" he said, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"I wasn't…" she started, but he cut her off before she finished the sentence.

"Yes, you were. Don't even try to deny it."

"Okay. You win. Go ahead," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You came to my house that night."

"That I did," she said, a matter of fact.

"Bones…" he said in a warning tone.

"Oh… Sorry…"

"As I was saying, you went to my house that night and you saw someone at my house."

"A woman," she added.

"You saw a woman at my house."

"Wearing your clothes," she added once again.

"Just let me finish the story! I know what happened, okay? Better than you do, so stop interrupting me," he scolded her. She lowered her head after hearing this.

"So, you saw a woman at my house, wearing my clothes. Ever stopped a few seconds to think who that woman could be before you start running the hell out of there?" he asked her.

'_Oh, if I didn't…'_ she thought. "It was none of my business. I came to talk to you, but since you had company, I decided it was better leave and talk to you later," she said, trying to convince him.

"Did I mention that you '_ran the hell out of there' _and wouldn't talk to me again until Cullen called you and made you come to the Bureau?" he was starting to get angry, but the last part of his sentence, made her get mad at him.

"Oh, so since I decided to not talk to you, you got Cullen to call me so we could just talk about what happened at your house that night? Unbelievable…" she snapped at him.

"I didn't!"

"You so did!"

They were yelling at each other by now.

'_So much for the "Let's not argue" thought…' _Booth thought.

"No, I didn't! What kind of guy do you take me for?!"

"Well, Booth, it seems that I don't know you anymore, so I really don't know what to think. Oh! I know! What about 'The guy who just bursts into my house and hits a drunken man' ?!"

"I had reasons to do that," he said, just a little louder than a whisper.

"Such as?"

"Such as?! You heard what he said. He was going to make you leave here to go with him, and I quote, 'live happily ever after'."

"What if I wanted to go, Booth?" this made Booth stop. "Did you even think about that? Maybe I really wanted to 'live happily ever after' with him."

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, laughing as if she just told him she saw an alien or a spaceship.

"I'm not…" she said, her facial expression very serious.

"Seriously?" he was a little afraid now. What if he really lost that chance that Angela kept talking about?

They weren't yelling at each other anymore. Things were getting really serious now.

"You know, Booth, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't," she got up and she started to wander around the room, "I thought I'd have a chance with Sully, but look at what happened. This time I found a great guy and I just let him go because of someone else that isn't available anymore," she said truthfully.

Booth knew who she was referring to, but she didn't know that. This was his opportunity to make things right. He got up and moved towards her.

"You know that woman you saw at my house? She's my cousin and she was only wearing my clothes because they lost their luggage at the airport," he said. He watched the hope kindle in Brennan's eyes, which were now searching his looking for the truth. Her expression softened as her anger vanished.

"Seriously?" she asked, her hope now evident not only in her eyes, but also in her voice.

'_I think it's safe now,' _he thought, approaching her and taking her small hand in his large one.

"Seriously. Serious as a heart attack. Couldn't be more serious than that," he said, smiling tentatively at her. She couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you talk to me instead of running away from you and this whole conversation," she apologized.

"Yeah, you should and you should also know by now that you can't run away from me and stay that way for a long time," he said, reaching around her and pulling her closer, "a FBI agent has a lot of sources, you know that…"

They both laughed. Seconds later the laugheter stopped as they became lost in each other's eyes. She started to lean forward until they were just inches apart, however he was the one who closed the distance between them and kissed her. She responded immediately.

The kiss was sweet and slow, but after a few moments it started to grow more passionate. Before they could go any further, Booth broke the kiss.

She didn't really want it to end, but at the same time she was grateful Booth had pulled back. One more second lost in that kiss and they wouldn't have been able to stop until they went too far.

"Does that mean I get to be the jealous boyfriend now?" he teased her.

"Yeah, you earned yourself that right, but please, don't hit John again."

"I promise," he said. He swooped in for one last kiss before he left for the night.

Just before he closed the door, he turned back and said, "So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? After a kiss like that I'd say yes pretty much to anything," she teased him.

"Oh… Don't try me! I'm very weak when it comes to you…" he warned her.

"You know, you can stop by later," she said, smiling seductively.

"I'm out of here!" he said, causing her to chuckle. "I seriously don't want to do something we're not ready for yet. I don't want to regret it later."

"Bye, Booth," she said chuckling.

"See you at the lab tomorrow morning, Bones," he said after he kissed her.

"I'll be there."

"Oh, of course you will, working as always…" He rolled his eyes.

"I have work to do, Booth. I'm sure you'll have work to do at the Bureau too, so don't complain!"

"I'm not! The only thing I'm unhappy about is that I won't be with you. Unless we get a case. Then we'd be together at the crime scene and maybe we could find a private corner..." He winked suggestively.

"Booth! Out!"

"Okay, okay… I'm going!"

They both shared a smile before she closed the door. She was so glad that he'd been unwilling to let it go. Because of that, they had a chance at a fresh start.


End file.
